


Drawn to the Cross

by DG_Eddie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM themes, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Diary, F/M, Heavy Bondage, Inspired by Music, Lollipop is a dick for a little girl okay, Lots of Sex, Maid uniform, Multi, Mummification, Nun uniform, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rare case of porn with plot, Reward, Ruse, Rózsaszín Pittbull - Nem szopnak a ministránsok, Saloon girl, Saloon girl dresses, School Projects, Sex, She really likes them cocks, Use/misuse of medical supplies, Vaginal Sex, love letter, school sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DG_Eddie/pseuds/DG_Eddie
Summary: Elisabeth is sold to the local priest, who sees an opportunity in the girl. He turns her into a living, walking sex doll, but treats her fairly good.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The rape tag is there because lots and lots of high-schoolers go through the poor Lisbeth, or as she likes to be called, Dear.

Drawn to the Cross 

My name is Melissa. Or Linda. Or Lisbeth. To be honest... it doesn't matter.

I don't even know how it started. I was... I don't know, maybe six or seven, when the local priest came up to my dad, and asked Pa to meet up with him. After that, I was "no longer needed" at home. I didn't really understand, but if Pa says that, I'll happily go wherever he instructs me to.  
I was tasked by Pa to go to the Priest and to live with him. I didn't know that person very much, but as time progressed and I became older, he taught me various things about life. Others might think that his ways are skewed, but I happily oblige to his words. He even made me hotter than I was, but that isn't saying much. (He adopted me, and though other people would refer to me as a sex doll or a toy, I wasn't mistreated. Some really bad people call me a "personalised slave", it isn't the case.) He paid for my surgeries to make my body hotter. My breasts, hips and thighs were widened, my waist was tightened and my lips were expanded just a little bit.  
I had many troubles in elementary and high school, not with my grades but with my classmates. I always were a submissive type, but my persuasion was excellent, thus I could tone the other classmates down.  
The slowest part of my rehabilitation was that I still treated the Priest formally, but he wanted a more... casual approach. On one New Years Eve, we agreed to treat each other as equals, but frankly, I only held that part with the formal-informal stuff.


	2. Entry No. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first entry in Elisabeth's diary. We learn that her mother died giving birth to L.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a diary - I don't fucking know, how to write a diary, I never had one, personally. Still, feedback and critique is appreciated.

Dear Diary,  
I am writing this entry on the 5th of March. Today was a great day! Pa told me that if I'll be good, he'll take me to the nearest zoo! How cool is that? He also told me that he may have to speak with Mr. Goldman, the local priest. No one can stand that guy, but for me, he seems a good man. I haven't spoken with him yet, but I will in the church tomorrow. Pa said that he may have something for me. I hope it's a lollipop, just like Pa's. I like Pa's lollipop. Yesterday was my Ma's birthday, but sadly, she is gone. Pa said that she left us when I was born. He also told me that she had lots of pain before I came. I don't know what to do. We visit her every week in the cemetery. Pa said that she was a good woman, and wants me to be just as good as Ma. I really wish I can be as good as she was. Pa always tells stories about her. How she looked, how she was the best woman he could have ever wished for...  
I'll leave you now, dear Diary, for I have to go to sleep, but before that, I'll say the good-night-prayer. Love, L


	3. Entry No. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Goldman is not as bad as the people think, yet Lisbeth's dad is sad. We'll know, why in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOhhh yeahh! I so love cliffhangers. Never used them, really. also, I posted teh introduction only 7 hours go, and 12 hits?! You guys are mad! I'll keep it coming, don't you worry! *devious smile*

Dear Diary,  
We went to the church today. Pa and me sat in the last row, because this is what "they" have said. I don't know who "they" are, but "they" sound very rude. Pa murmured something about "money" and "discrimination", then the service began. Pa was frustrated all along the church service. I tried to calm him by petting his lollipop, and it worked, for a time. When he was close, he told me to stop. When I didn't listen, he grabbed my arm and tore it out of his pants. My arm still hurts after that. I tried to kiss him, but I could only kiss his neck.  
The church service was quiet, just as usual. After the service, he apologised to me, and I apologised to him as well, me first. Then, he took my hand, and we went up to Mr. Goldman. He was a massive man. Not just how tall he was, but how wide he was as well. Mr. Goldman said something to Pa, and then Pa turned to me with the instruction "Wait for me in front of the church." So I went and waited. It was only five minutes that I waited, but during that time I felt that it was an eternity. Then Pa came, and after him, Mr. Goldman. Pa took my hand and smiled on me, and I couldn't help but feel that he is a bit sad. I wanted to ask him, but I can't ask unless they say I can ask. So we went back home, and the day just... happened.  
I must go to sleep now, dear Diary, but before I do that, I say the good-night prayer.  
Love, L


	4. Entry No. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisbeth will be "transferred" from his Pa to Dan Goldman. Sad, but plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisbeth's dad is as poor as a man can be, and he wants that his child lives a good life. He already "taught" her obedience, now the priest has to teach her the pleasures. (That's what he hopes, anyways.)

Dear Diary,  
Today I have learned that Pa has to go away. He didn't mention where he goes, he also did not mention why he goes. He said that I'll be living the rest of my life with Mr. Goldman. I am really sad, I have hid away and cried for a bit, too. I have washed my face after that, but Pa still noticed my eyes. He didn't hurt me, but pulled me in, towards himself, and he said that I can hug him, if I want to. I hugged him. We spent a bit of time like this, then he helped me pack my stuff. I still don't understand why he needs to go, but I can not ask this question.  
He said he will love me, always, for I am his little girl, and his blood. I don't really know what that means, but it has to mean something good. I will sleep beside him this night and lick his lollipop until he does that funny thing.  
I kiss you goodbye, dear Diary, but before I go and aid my Pa, I'll say the nightly prayer.


	5. Entry No. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisbeth begins her "new" life at Mr. Goldman's, and she is taught some basic formulas at her new home. First deepthroat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You just got an achievement!  
> /ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED!\  
> \ You sick bastard. - 10 G . /  
> What...? Aren't my ASCII-art stuff good enough? No...? Okay... *sadface* 
> 
> **I give up on that badge. Have the simpler version instead.**

Dear Diary,  
I write now from Mr. Goldman's. Pa took me there. He knocked two times then three times on the door, and we waited a bit. Mr. Goldman came as soon as he could. He introduced himself to me, which I didn't really listen to, because I knew who he was. Then Mr. Goldman said, "Mr. Young, a letter came with your name on it. I swept it up with mine, my sincere apologies." Pa took it, then his face brightened up a little. He put the letter in his back pocket, and then he said, "Mr. Goldman, I have to leave my daughter to you. It deeply saddens me, but for I have to go far away, I see no other alternative. Please, take good care of her." He then put down my two box with my clothes, toys and other stuff, and he waved goodbye. Mr. Goldman and I waved as well. Then, Mr Goldman grabbed me under my arms, lifted me up and whispered into my ear, "Don't worry, Dear. You'll be in very good care." He then put me down, and took my stuff. He showed me around the house, and we stopped at an almost empty room. There was only a desk with a chair, a wardrobe and a bed. "This will be your room", he said. I nodded, thanking him. He put down my stuff on the desk, and asked me, "How well can you follow orders?" I said, "Pa taught me to follow every word that is directed towards me." He smiled. We went back to the hall, back to the main entrance, and he said, "When you come in, you must knock three times, then once." I nodded, went out, closed the door, and did as he said. He opened the door. "When you come in, you must kiss both of my shoes." I came in, knelt down with arms behind my back, and kissed his shoes. "Then, you must say, 'I'm home, Daddy.'" I did as he said. "Dear, I love you so much. You can stand up now." I stood up. He then took me to his room, and said, "Your dad spoke very fondly of you. Could you, perhaps, show me why he was so proud of you...?" I tilted my head, and put up my right. "May I ask you a question?" He smiled, "Ask away, Dear." "Do I get to kiss the lollipop?" His smile grew even wider. "Yes, Dear. You will get to kiss the lollipop." I jumped up in joy, then realised, what I was doing, and I became ashamed by myself. Then, I went up to Mr. Goldman, untied his pants and pulled the underpants down. His lollipop was massive. I began to pet it, stealing kisses of it, then I put my mouth onto it, and then I began to lick it. It had a different taste than Pa's, but it was a good taste. I have caressed the lollipop until he was close, and then I mustered my courage and pushed my head to the very end of it. I could feel it pulsing in my mouth, and then, bam, he gave me my reward. It was thick, and very much, more than Pa had for me. I waited until he gave me all my reward, then I pulled the lollipop out of my mouth. "Thank you, Mr. Goldman.", I said. Then I kissed his lollipop one more time, sucking it gently, on which more came into my mouth. Not as much as before, but I could finally taste it. It had a really good taste. Then, he said I can go to my room and do whatever I wanted to. The rest of the day just... passed by.  
I must leave you now, dear Diary, but before I go to sleep, I'll say a prayer for Pa and Mr. Goldman.


	6. Entry No. 1X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the Mr. Goldman can be a little hard on our Dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit, guys, say something, do you like this... thing I spit out or should I throw it in the trash. Also... I never thought I'd say this, but what if I became a porn-writer...? This is already popular than my other works, almost all of them combined. Thank you, you beautiful bastards. Cheers for 20 new chapters!

Dear Diary,   
Sadly, I have missed a few times with you. It is really good to be back on track with you, dear Diary. These few times are, sadly, two years now, but I am still holding great. Mr. Goldman is really good to me. But when I forget something...   
I have to tell you this. I was punished because I deserved it. I was sloppy and I have dropped a plate. It just... slipped through my hands. Mr. Goldman was not happy. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to the big metal door we have barely touched upon at my first tour in the house. He searched for the key, my hair still in his left, and when he opened the door, he threw me into the dark. Then, he closed the door and turned the key in it to lock me in. I was always terrified of the dark, but now my fears were greater than ever. I tried to stand up, but I could only stand up bent over. I decided to feel around, just to get my bearings straight. It was a really small space. Then, something made of metal grabbed my neck and encased it into something. Then, my arms were grabbed, just as harsh as my neck. I had to realise I was locked in stocks, something Mr. Goldman talked about in connection to the medieval era. I didn't know that he had one of those in his "backyard". How would I have known...? After the stock, a ring gag was forced into my mouth, making my cries for help absolutely cow-like. A tube was fixed to the gag, so that I had to eat or drink everything that came in unless I want to die. Then the whole construct began to move, and I found myself locked behind the men's restroom. I could tell from the smell I put there. I don't know, how much time has passed, but after a while, Mr. Goldman came and used the pissoire. And because I was forced in this predicament, I had to drink all of his golden rain. I was held there for at least several hours, then I was moved back to the origin point and released just as abruptly as I have been forced into the devices. I cried a little, just two minutes, quietly sobbing and massaging my aching jaw, wrists and neck. Mr. Goldman came after at least half an hour later, and when he opened the door, I kissed both his shoes ten times, and said, "I'm very sincerely sorry about what happened, Daddy. Can you, if ever, forgive me...?" He smiled and said, "Yes, Dear. I forgive you." I crawled out of the Torture Chamber, and continued to the kitchen on all fours. There, I asked if I can come back to the normal, human walking pose. He said yes, so I stood up, got the cleaning supplies and swept the broken plate into the trash bin. Then I continued my cleaning duties.   
I haven't even told you, dear Diary, what I am wearing. Mr. Goldman said that if I wanted to be a good housemaid, then I had to have the fitting maid clothes. He ordered seven different types of maid outfits, one for each day of the week. These are all my current uniforms, nothing more, nothing less. He also has another thing I never heard of - internet. He said that he ordered my uniforms from the internet. I was amazed, when two cardboard boxes showed up in front of our front door. He instructed me to haul them in and to take them into my room. I was overjoyed when I saw what's in the boxes. I have labelled them from Monday to Sunday, the most revealing being on Saturday and the most conservative on Sunday. Mr. Goldman takes the church service really seriously, but that is his job, after all. Our little town is not very densely populated, it's just enough to have the church filled.   
Mr. Goldman also told me that if I'm old enough, I can go to school. I was amazed. He is so... good to me, and I can't repay him with anything. He always says he doesn't want any payment back. I can only use my mouth to satisfy him.   
I, sadly, have to leave you, dear Diary, but I'll be back with more stories shortly, after my prayer and the long sleep I so desperately crave...


	7. Entry No. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elisabeth Young you knew and loved for the past five chapters are gone, her "shell" is now inhabited by Dear Goldman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end!

Dear Diary,   
I am finally old enough to go to school! But before Mr. Goldman permits that, he said he wants to do something special. He said I have a lovely form, on which I have blushed, and said nothing, but hid my face to cover up all the blush. He then showed me some interesting things - people can make life-sized dolls out of silicon! I said, "Mr. Goldman, may I ask you a question?" "Ask away, Dear.", he said. "Could I have..." I think he saw in my eyes what I was going to ask, so he nodded. Before this agreement, however, he ordered a pair of jeans, a pair of flats and a T-shirt, because if he wants his girl to be good, she has to have some "casual" clothes. I didn't know what it is with this internet that the stuff Mr. Goldman orders and they magically appear the next day, but he must have some good contacts around.   
The stuff he ordered came in two days, so my theory of magic is busted. One less thing to worry about. I put on the jeans, the flats and the T-shirt, and we got into Mr. Goldman's car and drove a fair amount of time, arriving in a sprawling city with congested traffic and pretty downtown area. He searched for a hospital, and we found it after a bit of time, as well as a parking lot nearby. We got out, and we set out to make me into a better me. This was confusing, and it still is, but believe me, it was simpler than it sounded. We got an appointment almost immediately, we only needed to wait three hours. We decided that it was the best if Mr. Goldman is officially declared as my adoptive father. He let me choose my name, to which I responded, "Dear. Mr. Goldman always uses that name, so I will be Dear." He nodded in acknowledgement. We went to the document office to make me a card that certifies that I am I and not some impostor. We got the written parts out of the way - that was ten minutes, the getting there was exhaustingly long, however - and we had to pause that because we had to get back to my surgeries.   
After an unknown amount of time, for me at least, I was "reborn". The doctors estimated my older cup size to be around C, and now I am sporting a double D. My buttocks and thighs were enlarged a bit, and my waist was made a tiny bit thinner. I also lost all of my beauty marks except the one under my right eye and near my mouth - I asked to have those two - and my lips are now a bit thicker, but not much. I am so happy Mr. Goldman, or should I say, Daddy was willing to bring me here and trust the doctors with their work. After this, we went back to the document office to finalise the ID card. They said I was beautiful before, but now it's like a goddess that walks among mortals - I couldn't help but blush and cover my face to hide. We got the photos done - I couldn't believe that the little picture was me, the people were right, but I'd still rate myself a strong seven point five out of ten, while others said that I was a nine if not a ten out of ten. While in the city, we also have visited a drug store for makeup and some basics for Daddy.   
My "new" look and ID out of the way, we took the trip back to home. Daddy said that if I want to go to school, I need some clothes to compliment my lovely form. I said that I will say my decisions the next day, school starts in two months time anyways. He replied, "All right, Dear. Have a good sleep."   
It's amazing to have such a curvy form, my lovely Diary, but I must now go to sleep. Before that, my good-night-prayer for Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, guys. This was a pain to write, partially because my health was a bit down, but yeah, I still managed to get it out, didn't I? Also, I got interrupted by my drunken friends, college life, everyone. No problem, I will still do a chapter tomorrow as soon as I open my two deaf eyes. Good night for me yay! (No prayers, only equations. Atheism.)


	8. Entry No. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saloon girl outfits, WOO! First anal sex and misuse of muscle relaxant. (Kids, NEVER EVER do this at home.)

My lovely Diary,  
Mr. Goldman (why do I write Mr. Goldman first, he is my Daddy) takes really good care of me. A few days ago, he asked me what kind of clothes do I like. I hesitated and asked to delay this conversation until a later day. He asked me again that day, and I said that I really like to look at the old Saloon girls, they are so pretty. Today, a package arrived to our doorstep, containing at least five different kind of saloon girl outfits. I was so overjoyed I started to cry. I gave a big hug to Mr. Goldman, then I remembered that it's only permitted when he allows it, so I retracted. Still sobbing, I went to my room and tried on the first one. It was perfect. Just what I always craved for. The material was soft and flowed really nicely, and as I have examined all of the dresses, they were all semi-revealing, hiding nothing up to the half of my thighs, and I really, really enjoyed the feeling. He said I looked absolutely gorgeous, on which I hid my face and blushed. Then, I went to the bathroom and put on some makeup, just to compliment the dress. When I showed myself in all of my... pride (I guess?), he almost fell down the chair. "Come here.", he said. I went up to him. "Do you know how to sit down in these?", he asked. "I have seen a lady in this kind of outfit, and she showed the curriculum how to do everything in dresses like this." He nodded in acknowledgement.  
The other thing is: I'll go to school this September! This is great news! Daddy will get me to school every day. He also said that I'll have to learn another ritual with this kind of outfit. He took my hand and we walked up to the front door, and he said, "You must knock once, little pause, once, little pause, and then twice." I went out, closed the door, knocked as Daddy said, and he opened the door. "Then, you must bow in a curtain call motion." I called for curtain (I don't know how this sounds). "Then, you must say, 'I'm home, Daddy.'" "I'm home, Daddy." I repeated, voice chirping. He then smiled, "Welcome home, Dear." I went to my room, changed my clothes back to my maid uniform and went back to my duties.  
Over the years, my lovely Diary, I have learned how to cook, how to bake, I can do some basic repairs if needed, and I have learned some basic self-defence. Now, that I think about it, I really need to re-learn some techniques, because they were all for the defence of me and my maid uniform, but now, that I have the Saloon girl dresses, I have to defend myself in those, too. These are actually fun, Daddy makes a really good opponent and a good partner if I ever get hurt during these fights. He taught me how to do this, that, the other thing, and the attacker is on the ground.  
I also had my first ever back-massage from Daddy. He gave me a pill he said was muscle-relaxant, and instructed me to wear nothing but my one and only pair of high-heels. I showed up in his bedroom, completely naked and in my high heels. He had a little tube near him, which he said it was something that will make my experience even better. I sat down next to him, and he smiled as he popped the tube open. The relaxant did work after a couple of minutes, and I felt myself collapsing on the bed. Daddy flipped me, as I was on my back, and then I was on my stomach. Daddy poured a little of the liquid out of the tube and began massaging my butt and the hole there. He said it might hurt a bit, and he put his pinky finger up, it hurt just a little. Then he began to move his finger and I have moaned loudly - it felt amazing. Then he swapped out his pinky to his middle finger, and I continued to moan - the pleasure was filling me completely. He continued to swap fingers, and after that, he readied his thing (I can no longer call it a lollipop, as he has forbidden it), and he prepared to move in. I could feel his stiff shaft (that's a good word!) moving in my butt, and all I could do is moan. He continued to move his shaft in me till he came - a big load it was, and after pulling his thing out, he stuck a plug into my butt. He said something about not letting the white liquid go to waste and picked me up before removing my heels. He brought me to my room, put me into bed and tucked me in.  
I regained my muscle-control now, but I have to leave you my beloved Diary, as I have to go to sleep, and I have to say my prayer for Daddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd make another achievement banner, but no. I fucked up too many times with the last one. One more thing to add: this chapter was a slow little mother fucker, as it took me over half a day to write. No worries, the others will come just as fast as the previous seven came. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, dear Anonym reader! You are the man (and you are a really sick individual, but still, you are the man! :D)


	9. Entry No. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear goes to school next chapter, and also first vaginal sex.

My beloved Diary,  
Today was a big day. Daddy took me to get me into the school. We went by foot, hand in hand. The people looked questioning, but we disregarded them. We walked for about five or six minutes, then we entered a building on our right. This was the school Daddy was talking about. The building was cool, but not cold, and had a certain seriousness to it. Last time I felt this kind of seriousness was in the hospital. The teachers were very kind and escorted us to the registry. There, they have determined that I was suited for 8th grade and they said that if I don't want to, I don't have to go to the real classes (they explained them as Mathematics, Physics, Chemistry and Biology), but all the human classes are mandatory for me. I was fascinated by the teachers. That was mostly for the outfits. They wore casual clothes, and were amazed my my clothing, in turn. Daddy explained them that I only wear these (which is kind of true, considering I don't have any other clothes aside from the maid outfits), and they nodded and wrote it down not to mention these as flaws.  
It was good fun, but we had to leave after my registration was complete. As soon as we got home, I asked Daddy a question. I went up to him, and put up my had as I have a question. "Ask away, Dear." "Would you take... my..." "Your what, Dear?" "My virginity. Daddy. I want to give you my virginity." He looked a bit shocked, but he said okay. I was overjoyed, but I had to contain myself. He instructed me to take the same measures as he instructed me on the day he took my anal virginity. He gave me no pill, however. I showed up at his doorstep just half a minute after my question, as naked as I could be, only with my high-heels on. He patted the bed next to him, and I sat down. He instructed me to get on the bed without the high-heels. I obliged. He opened my legs, and started licking my clit. I grasped on his bedsheets, and he continued. He stopped after a bit, put a finger in between my clit lips and began stroking it up and down. I moaned, then he stopped, rather abruptly. I sat up, and his fingers had a slick coating on them. He gestured for me to lick them. I picked them, and they tasted good, not as good as Daddy's cock and semen, but it was good, nonetheless. He then whipped out his cock and began stroking it against my clit. He then tried to go in, but met with resistance. He then pressed harder, and it slid in, causing tremendous pleasure and a little jolt of pain. Then, he pulled it out and instructed me to suck it. I could taste my own blood and pleasure fluid as well as his cock. Then he went back to my clit and started ramming me with full force. I moaned because all I could do is moan. Then, after awhile, he said that he was about to cum. I braced for it, and I was also already on the edge. I came first, and after me, he spewed his seed in me, as hard as he was pounding me. He took his cock out of me, and instructed me to go and get a shower. I took a shower and put on my pyjamas, and gone to bed.  
I will sleep now, my bellowed Diary, but a prayer for Daddy before I go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She gives no fucks to what people think about her, walking with the local priest, hand in hand for that matter as well... she's a badass girl with a really great ass. Sorry for the little hiatus, guys, I'll sleep now and do another chapter tomorrow as well for ya :D


	10. Entry No. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School isn't just the learning, it's bullies, too. And plans to turn bullies to our side.

My beloved Diary,   
I have had an exhausting day in the school. We have learned so much! Unfortunately, school isn't just about learning. It's about bullies, too. The bullies are who group up, or better yet, gang up on you and then say bad things or pull your hair and then laugh at you. Bill, Larry, Gregor and some others have ganged up on me. They had other targets, too, but because I'm new (or most likely that I'm new), they have switched their focus on me. Bill and Larry seem to be the gang leaders, this is why they are the most aggressive.   
Fortunately, I know, how to retaliate. Tomorrow, I'll ask for one of Bill's books, relying on the claim that I left it at home, and I'll slip a little invitation for him. When he gets the book back, he'll be in for a pleasant surprise. And if this method succeeds on him, I'll know how to dispatch the others with this method.   
I haven't even told you, my beloved Diary, where I sit in the class. I sit in the dead centre. It was not my choice, if the choice was mine, I'd sit next to the windows, middle-ish in the class. The view is so beautiful, I could spend hours upon hours just looking at the yard and the surrounding area. The training grounds are located next to the yard, if we look out from the school building from our class, they are located left to the yard. A soccer field, a volleyball and a basketball-field is there for our PE classes. My favourite sport is volleyball. We mostly do sports on PE, but there are occasions where we have to run, or throw balls, or do other weird things. Personally, I don't mind those, but the others complain a lot. It's not that bad of a thing to do something else other than sports on the PE classes.   
Outside of PE, we have English Grammar and Literature, Geology, History, Music, Art and Crafts. Every subject has a point that I can grasp onto and love it. Art is one of my favourites, we did a project on the other day, and my part was a blast. The class was divided up into groups, I got into the group with Amélie, Jack, Gabe and Ana, and we were tasked to draw someone's face, but with five different styles. Gave chose a well-defined, characteristic look, Amélie went for a more goofy-looking style, Jack had a surrealist vibe going through his drawing, ana chose a cartoonist look and I stuck to the real world's look, with a bit of added shading. The teacher was pleasantly surprised with our work on R. D. jr, and we each got an A.   
I got home bone-tired from school, but I managed to look still good. Daddy is pleased with my advances in the school, and he wants me to become a dancer. I don't know what kind of dancer he was talking about, but I would be happy to dance to big crowds of people.   
Back to the school, I still need to write that little letter to Billy, and then I'll go to Daddy for a blow. After that, I'll do my daily prayer and will go to sleep, so I'll say goodbye to you now, my beloved Diary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit, guys, this is a fucking blast for me! You don't have to do anything, I'll keep them chapters coming! Be good, wank off daily, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D


	11. Entry No. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is pacified. Several others (6) to go.

My beloved Diary,   
It worked! The ruse worked! I can't believe that I have managed to pull it off! The letter I wrote yesterday was a success. I really hope that Bill will leave me alone tomorrow. I need to tell you this, my lovely Diary! So, I said to Bill before Literature, "Bill, may I please, please use your textbook? I can't seem to find it neither in my bag nor in my desk." He grumbled something about "you filthy whore" and "that damn book", but he obliged. He was eyeing me whole class, but once he left me alone for ten seconds, I slipped the prepared letter into the back of the book. He didn't notice it until we began the afternoon lectures. He picked it up, and sent a judging glance towards me. I wasn't looking at him at the time, but I could feel his gaze on my back. He opened it, and I could hear his gasp. I am sure he read it under the bench, not to stir any negative emotions that could be directed toward him. I saw him put the letter back where it fell out from, and began work. I too, began work on the various tasks the teachers gave us. The class has worked in silence for an hour or so, when I felt a little twitch in my stomach. I needed to pee, badly. I got up, went to the teacher, and asked: "Mr. Miller, could I go to the restroom?" The teacher looks up from the book he is reading, and nods. "Yes, Dear, you can go." I smile and wink on the teacher. He is not too much older than me, and he let me talk to him informally, while the others have to speak with him using all formalities.   
I go to the classroom door, opened it, looked back on Bill, who was eyeing me, winked on him and gone out of the class, then closed the door. I went to the restrooms, listened for others, and when I heard no one, I have entered the men's restroom. I was expecting Bill in a minute, but he came faster than the time I imagined it. He entered the stall next to me, and asked, "Why have you dragged me out of the classroom?" "I have a surprise for you.", I answered, gigging. He sighed angrily, then I heard him zipping up his fly. "Show me that surprise, bitch.", he spat. I was done with my part, flushed the toilet, then opened up the booth. I went to wash my hands, and then exited the men's room. He followed me. I grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the nearest broom closet. "What the fuck do you want here?", he exclaimed, rather than asked. I giggled, then pushed him into the broom closet, turned on the light and then closed the door, locking it with a well-placed broom. "I want to suck you.", I said, with a mischievous smile on my face. He couldn't react and it was a green light for me. I knelt down, unzipped his fly and pulled his cock out. He wasn't hard enough, so I snuggled up to him, my boobs on his. I could feel his dick instantly stiffening, and I grabbed onto it and began stroking it. He enjoyed it, because he began to caress my face. Then I started to suck his dick. He grabbed onto my head and began slamming my throat with his cock. I let him, because my gag reflex is so off, I can take Daddy in one scoop and feel no gag reflex. When he was close, I held onto him and forced his cock deep into my mouth, the tip of his cock tickling my throat. He came full force into my mouth, but I was prepared not to spill a drop of his sperm. He petted me on the head as I swallowed, and said, "You are actually a good girl. I'll talk with the gang to loosen up on you a bit."   
There is so much I want to tell you, my beloved Diary, but now I have to write a new letter to Larry, and then my prayer and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an argument with a handful of people, but I'll continue this shit, because this is MY fanfiction, shut the fuck up, Joe, you can't tell me what the fuck to do.


	12. Entry No. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy has a little surprise for Dear, and she spends the weekend in cast.

My beloved Diary,   
I had a new experience that lasted for a couple of days. Daddy came up to me and asked if I wanted to be a statue for a bit. I said yes, of course (and because I don't really have a choice, but that is not important), and he took my hand and lead me down the stairs into the basement. He had not mentioned that we have a basement, but a door was always locked for me in the house aside from the first Torture Chamber. I have now learned that this locked door leads to the basement.   
Daddy has so many different toys, I can not really imagine that he had these before I came. He has shackles, chokers, collars, one or two pillar, a wooden cross, a really weird looking chair, a wooden box with a hole just as big as my neck, he has differently shaped stocks, and many more things... He commanded me to undress in the basement, and he took my clothes and my high-heels, too. He gave me two boots, a matching pair of gloves, a black mask with studs near the eyes and mouth and a catsuit, and instructed me to oil myself up and step into the things. They felt really weird at first, but as I put them on, I fell in love with them. The catsuit had an anal and a vaginal plug, the anal one was huge, I can still feel my butt. They weren't even plugs, they were just... openings into me. The catsuit was tight, my form got accentuated, and then the boots came. They felt really good on me. Then I took the mask and put it on. While I was getting dressed, Daddy was looking for a stand for me, and by the looks of it, he has found a very interesting design. It had a v-shape on the top with two huge dildos sticking out, it was like an actual plug and the socket was me. I didn't pay too much attention to it, because I needed to put the gloves on. After I finished putting everything on, Daddy took a blindfold and put two studs on my mask, then he took a big dildo gag, put it into my mouth, then he helped me onto the stand and fit the dildos inside me. They felt really amazing, then he locked my ankles in place with the shackles on the stand. He took a back-straightener, locked it onto me, then he took two arm-casts with finger-straighteners, locked them on me as well, and then he took another cast and locked that onto my shoulders and arms, effectively fusing them together, making me a breathing, living statue. He then pushed in the gag and locked it onto my mask, and sealed my eyes off by putting the other two studs on my mask. I squirmed in my predicament, but I couldn't move at all. Daddy took me to some hidden lift, and we went upstairs, or so I thought in the blackness. "Dear Dolly, you are a good statue.", Daddy said, and I have heard the smile in his voice. Then, he started up something in the base of the statue, below me, and I squirmed - the dildos began to move in me. I moaned quietly for a bit, I don't know, how much, but Daddy came and removed the gag to feed me something. I don't know, what it was, but it tasted awful. I spent a day and a half in this predicament, always the same awful stuff being fed to me.   
Daddy had visitors, too, but I don't know who as I have not seen them. While they were here, I was gagged not to tell any bad things. It was at first uncomfortable, but as time progressed, I became more and more accustomed to my predicament, even to the point of enjoying it. Our guests have spent their time observing me and they were even been allowed to touch me and feel my curves. I squirmed, but they only laughed at me in my futile attempt to break free from my shackles. Daddy then towed me over to the table, where I've been given a platter to hold onto, and drinks were served and put on the platter. I was on the guests' side of the table and I swear I have felt the woman's scent of perfume - some kind of expensive brand. After they have left, I have been fed again - with the nasty stuff, not to break the habit. I tried to sleep a bit, but it was hard for me to relax while the two dildos were fucking me. Still, I had to sleep somehow, so I tried to ignore the two exciter. I somehow managed to do it, and I was relaxed after that sleep.   
Today, Daddy has transported me back to the basement and let me free of my bondage. He was pleased to hear that I have enjoyed it, and suggested that we'd do this more often, maybe every weekend, if it fits for me. I said that I'd do it every second week, just to let my holes adjust as well as leaving my body to just relax and unwind. I have had an interesting weekend, my beloved Diary, but tomorrow's school and I have to go and write the letter to Larry. Goodbye, Diary, lots of kisses and a prayer for you and Daddy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mates, I am awestruck. 750+ views in a week...? You perverted, beautiful bastards.


	13. Entry No. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry is pacified, 5 more to go.

My beloved Diary,   
Today was a great day. In school, we did a number of things: we learned of World War II, and we had a test, which I passed with an A. My classmates are starting to accept me the way I am, but the bullies are bullies, they won't accept me unless I break. But I'm not the one prone to snapping, I rather bend than break. And Larry has seen, how far I can bend.   
This is yet another story with a good ending. We were in the afternoon classes, and Larry was appointed to sit right next to me. He was mocking me hard, but when it came to work, he admitted that he has left his workbook at home. I was prepared: I put the workbook with the letter in it on the table, then got up, walked up to the teacher, and asked him if I could go to the restroom. He nodded, and I winked at him. As I exited the classroom, I saw Larry getting up. I hurried to the restrooms, and entered the men's room, just as when I have done it with Bill. Larry entered the men's room just as I have finished. "Larry, come to the third stall.", I said, knowing he had to pee. He opened the door on my stall - the third - and found me with a wanting expression on my face. He was confused, but then he realised what I wanted - I wanted him to pee in my mouth, then I wanted to suck him. He didn't hesitate too much - he unzipped his fly and whipped out his dick with ease and put it into my mouth. I began milking him with my mouth, and he rewarded me once with his golden rain. I was careful not to spill a drop of it, neither on the floor nor on my dress. He finished, and I forced down the last few drops of his pee, then he began fucking my face just as hard as Bill, but he was more gentle in the sense that he watched for my hair, knowing where he can and can't put his hands. He came just under a minute, and he unloaded his dick into me, just as he did a moment ago. I was, again, careful with the precious and delicious bodily fluid. He ejaculated into my mouth. I drank it up eagerly, and then I kissed him. He was surprised, but returned the kiss, then we head back to the classroom, Larry taking on his previous, mocking attitude.   
I am so tired, my beloved Diary, I am so sorry that this update is a bit short, but I hope the next entry will be a bit longer. Good night, and the usual prayer for Daddy and you too will be said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A THOUSAND VIEWS??? WHAT THE FUCK, GUYS! 
> 
> I love you so much, mates, no homo :D


	14. Entry No. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear is dominated by another girl and, well, her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought that this will end, yeah? Oh, no, this is not going to end so soon! We are only halfway through this shit, and I have so much creative juice that it is just disgusting. }:D

My beloved Diary,   
Today was an exhausting day. I needed to get some stuff done before and after school, but in the end, it was a successful mission. Jack's girlfriend, Ana, was curious about me. Jack invited me to Ana place, and we took a little trip to there.   
Jack told me that Ana was into the BDSM stuff. I said that I don't know, what that is, but I'm up for experiments. He told me that this is a great attitude I have, because she is definitely going to experiment with me. Ana was waiting for us - she was sick for a couple of days, but today she was back on full swing. She greeted us with a warm, beaming smile on her face, and invited us in. She is living with her parents, and as I came to know the fact, she has seen her parents do this "BDSM" stuff, when she was old enough to see this, and asked her parents to get her involved as well. She had so much stuff stashed away in her bedroom, I can't even tell. Gags, plugs, vibrators, cuffs, collars - she even had a chastity belt and a chastity bra. She said that if I wanted to, she could introduce me to this world. I didn't hesitate, I undressed in a second and said, "I'd love to be your toy."   
Ana was fast to get me into some chains, and she locked me into the chastity devices she has shown me. My arms were behind my back, bound by an armbinder, my delicate parts were locked in chastity, my mouth was forced open by a ring-gag and I was blinded by a blindfold. I was muttering incomprehensible and incoherent sounds, but Ana knew what I wanted to. She put a collar around my neck, but not a metal one. The collar was a black fur lined, real leather collar you can attach a leash to. And she did, she dragged me out of her bedroom and into her family's living room (Jack has already left, when he heard that Ana would like to play with me). There she introduced me to her parents, who, after a bit of murmuring, left the room. I didn't know, where they went, but after a few minutes, they have returned. I could smell the latex and after a few clicks, my belt was undone. They (I guess, Ana's mom) undone my gag and removed it, saying "Welcome to your new life, Pet. I am your Lady, my husband is your Lord and my daughter is your Master. Do you understand?" I said, "Yes, my Lady, I understand." Then, Ana grabbed my leash hard enough for me to fall on my knees. "Good Pet" I have heard Ana. Then, I have smelled something - my Lord's throbbing, big penis. I have crawled to him and asked, "My Lord, would you like me to please you?" He rumbled "Do it, Pet." Then, without hesitation, I started licking, kissing and sucking his cock. I have heard Ana talking with her mom, and the. I have felt something - my belt was undone, and a massive dildo was pushed into my tight vagina, and it was followed shortly by another dildo, that went in my butt. I was being spitroasted, but I enjoyed it more than I have anticipated it. I was on the edge of cumming, but Ana slapped my ass and commanded, "Don't you even dare to think about going! She I tell you to cum, you can cum, until then, you'll have to hold it!" I obeyed without hesitation. It went on for nearly five minutes what seemed like hours for me, and then Ana finally said the five magic words, "I allow you to cum." I squirmed, and let myself go - this brought a thunderous climax with me, my Lord's penis still in my mouth, which, I later got informed by Ana, deepthroated till I passed out. Then, he ejaculated into my throats and they pulled me off of him. After undressing me and putting my clothes on the bed near me, they let me sleep for a few hours.   
Ana woke me up, trying to put my clothes back on me. My first immediate response was, "Thank you, Master." She laughed, and told me that if I'm not wearing the collar, she is just Ana, but when I'm in "the gear", as she put it, she'll immediately be my master. I nodded, and thanked her again, properly. She smiled and stole a kiss from me, which I wasn't expecting. Then, she touched my breasts and complimented my body, making me stutter and blush and cover my face. She giggled - the cutest giggle I have ever heard - and then she let me dress up. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to introduce me to her parents. I got to know Angela and Winston, who were extremely kind to me. Angela was a lawyer and Winston was a scientist of sorts.   
I grabbed my stuff and said goodbye, only to realise that Ana was coming with me, too. She was enthusiastic and cheerful, and got around with almost everyone. When I have told her about Bill, Larry and the bullies and how I have pacified the two pack leader, she thanked me and kissed me, which I repaid and we got into a string of small kisses. We were out of sight, thus we could do this how we wanted to do. Her skin felt smooth and warm, and I felt that she'd be the perfect master for me. We walked back to Home, and then we parted ways. She went back to her parents, and I came home to Daddy.   
I must go now, my beloved Diary, but fear not, I'll return tomorrow with new stories. I'll pray for you and Daddy and Ana and her family, and then I'm off to sleep. Love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I was dead, eh? Nu-uh, mister, that's not the way I operate! I just had too much shit going on. I'm trying to break out of Bronze in Overwatch, I have to level up in TERA, I'm doing the Nexus Challenge 2.0 in Heroes of the Storm, I'm building a huge-ass sphere in Minecraft, I'm trying to manage the Sims 4 and this is just my non-social life! Easter happened, seminars and shit happened, lectures happened, exam season will hit very soon... I'm going to go through one heck of a hell, but I'll keep going as Churchill said very cleverly. And my roommate snores as fuck. Heck yes :D


	15. Entry No. 29.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregor is pacified. Three to go.

My beloved Diary,   
I had a really cool day today. Even entering the school building was uplifting - seeing Larry and Bill to the side, nodding, while the rest of their gang tried to bash my face in, and when they were too close, Bill and Larry intervened like bodyguards. They were the first to come to my side, that's good to see. I'll make sure that I'll keep myself fed by them - I love Larry's caring strokes through my hair and Bill's careful hand-placement like I was some kind of porcelain doll that could shatter with a wrong move. I like these two. But today my focus was on Gregor. The tough guy, the muscle, the Executioner - as the gangmates call him (I got informed from this nickname by Larry, he said that it is his pride), and this name rang a serious bell for me. Maybe I can boost his ego a bit by calling him by this name.   
The whole get-together with Gregor had to wait till the afternoon, when the school started to release the students - this was my high time to ask Gregor to come with me. I learned that he is not the sharpest tool in the shed, to put it lightly, but he has his intelligence elsewhere. He is not as a big bad wolf type as I have seen him with the gang, he has a caring and nature-loving soul. I grabbed his hand and pulling him down to my level, I whispered in his ear, "I'd like you to come to the big tree." He didn't understand at first, but he thought for a bit and he realised that I want something with him. He nodded, grabbed me with his enormous hands and put me on his neck as you put your little sibling on your back - my pussy was placed firmly against the back of his neck, and I could feel the little hairs tickling me. I held onto him, and in two minutes, we were by the big oak tree in the schoolyard, almost hidden from every prying eye.   
I grabbed his hand and put it on my back. "I want you to fuck me in the ass.", I whispered into his ear. He hesitated, like he didn't know what to do. I undressed in a second, and said, "Take me from behind." He was getting excited, I could see through his pants that his manhood was rising. I quickly grabbed his pants and pulled it down - and I saw the biggest cock in my life. For a fourteen year old boy, his cock was massive, I think even more impressive than Daddy's. I didn't waste time and began sucking the massive, throbbing dick he had. He began to growl by the pleasure he was having. Then, in a sudden change, I turned my backside towards him, and said, "Here, put that in here.", and showed him my butthole. He didn't hold back, and the resistance of my ass was destroyed by his massive manhood. He fucked me for about ten minutes when he came. And oh, boy, was it a gigantic load! I couldn't walk for an hour after this little adventure, but I'd say it's worth it. He brought me some flowers and made me a wreath of those flowers. He said that it looks good on me, to which I giggled and thanked him. We spent almost two hours there, under the big tree, kissing and just petting each other. He is a great kisser, and I'd swear that he have learned some technique from someone because if that comes so naturally, then he is blessed by some angel to know the arts of kissing.   
He followed me home like a dog, and when I told him that no, he can't come with me into the house, he looked very disappointed. I took pity on him, pulled down my panties and I gave them to him, on which he almost squealed and thanked me. He told me that he'll guard this with his life and will always be with him in his backpack. I smiled and kissed him and thanked him for the little adventure we had back in the schoolyard.   
I have done my homework at home and then I cleaned up the whole house, eagerly waiting for Daddy to come home. Once he came home, I greeted him and told him that I want to suck him. He smiled and went into his bedroom, then called for me. I went and caressed him for a while, then he rewarded me with his seed that I drank up like my life depended on it.   
I have to go now, my beloved Diary, but I'll come back tomorrow, and tell you how I'm doing with those remaining three bullies. A prayer for all of my loves and a good hearty sleep will keep me from the bad things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting back in the swing of this, guys! And I must say, I love it! Also, expect the nightly prayers to be a bit staggered from now on, Dear might be awakening to a sad truth...


End file.
